Russia fanfic
by Phoenix Poisson
Summary: Personal favorite. Some mild swearing.


Hetalia

Russia fanfic

You walked through the cold wind. You smiled. You always loved this weather. The snow continued to fall in your hair. You sighed in pleasure. You started singing your favorite song, Waiting for the end by Linkin Park.

"I know what it takes to move on, I know how it feels to lie, all I want to do Is trade this life for something new, Holding on to what I haven't got!" You continued walking and singing when you saw a large house up ahead. "I wonder who lives out here," You said quietly.

You got up to the house and knocked on the door. A boy with curly/messy hair answered the door. "Hello? What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to the home owner, can I come in?" you said politely.

"If I were you I would get out of as fast as you can before he-," a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Latvia, who is this?" a large man with silver hair asked.

"Master Russia! I am not sure who she is but she wanted to talk to you," Latvia said.

"Alright, well come in then, don't be shy," Russia said smiling. You realized there was something up with this guy; he wasn't as nice and caring as he seemed right now. You suddenly realized why Latvia was telling you to leave.

"Actually that won't be necessary, I should probably go-,"you were cut off by a dark aura and 'kolkolkol' coming from Russia. You immediately got freaked out. "Uh are you okay?" you said in a nervous and scared tone.

"Come in please, I shouldn't let you freeze," He said, the dark aura still there. You knew that you wouldn't win this fight.

"Alright," you walk in. Suddenly a girl came in.

"Russia Marry Me!" she yelled.

"Oh no not again!" he said then ran upstairs. You laughed.

"Looks like he is famous with the girls," you said quietly.

"You can escape now," Latvia said coming out of nowhere.

"Holy crap how did you get here?!" you yelled.

"I'm a ninja," he said winking. Russia walked down the stairs.

"I don't think she'll be bothering me for a while," he said smiling. This guy was really starting to scare you, you felt like the servants did, scared as heck and not knowing what to say without pissing him off.

"I really need to go, it's really nice to meet you Russia," You said heading for the door. You were suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Latvia, I need you to go to a different room and don't let anyone in, I don't think anyone will want to see what's going on in here," He said in a scary voice. Your eyes got really big and ripped out of his embrace, looking really scared. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Or at least not intentionally," He said embracing you again.

"Let go, you Russian bastard!" you yelled ripping out of his grip and trying to run out of the house, but, sadly, he was faster.

"That wasn't very nice language," He said. "I should teach you some manners." he carried you to his room and pinned you to the bed. "Listen, I'm not as bad as I seem," he said staring into your eyes. You looked into his eyes and was shocked. They were filled with loneliness and sadness.

"Russia, are you like this because you are lonely?" you ask. He sighed, let go of your wrists and nodded. You felt terrible and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry about the things I said to you, I didn't know that you were lonely, I thought you were just a sadist jerk that tried to do something to me," A tear slipped out of your eye. "But now I know better, and I won't ever say or think about you that way anymore." and to your surprise he hugged you back.

"Don't worry about it, everybody thinks that," He said.

"Well it isn't fair to you, you should be treated better than that," you said looking into his violet eyes with your turquoise ones.

He looked at you surprised. "You actually care?" he asked

"Of course I do, people need to show respect to everyone. I'll make a deal with you, you let me stay here and I'll keep that girl off your back and treat you with respect, and not out of fear."

"That sounds great, I would love that," Russia said.

"So what's your real name, Russia?" you asked.

"Ivan," he replied.

"Ivan? Well, my name's _ and it's nice to meet you Ivan," you said smiling. Suddenly he pulled you to him and pressed his lips to yours. You kissed back, and he gently took off your shirt, and you know what I am getting at, XD. You and him lived together and got married, and had twin sons. And even though you took Russia away from her, Belarus likes you.


End file.
